jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Fly
|ja_kanji = スーパーフライ |user = Toyohiro Kanedaichi |namesake = Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P106-107 The origin of STANDS! Part 4 (Curtis Mayfield album) |type = Bound Stand Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = |destpower = E |speed = E |range = N/A |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = E }} is the Stand of Toyohiro Kanedaichi, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. It is bound to a transmission tower. Appearance Super Fly is a Stand automatically bound to a huge transmission tower, so it can be viewed by non-Stand users. Super Fly is completely autonomous, since its user doesn't have any control over it. Toyohiro noted that even if he died, the Stand would continue to exist, similar to Notorious B.I.G or Anubis. Abilities Super Fly is an automatic Stand that imprisons its user, Toyohiro, inside it, making it a nuisance. Its power of damage reflection means that it is powerful and invulnerable, but anyone is free to exploit the tower when fighting inside it. Occupant Restraint Super Fly's defining ability is that it imprisons one occupant inside it.Chapter 399, Who Wants to Live in a Transmission Tower? (2) It is mentioned that the energy of the sole prisoner is how it sustains itself.Chapter 401, Who Wants to Live in a Transmission Tower? (4) Toyohiro is the first prisoner of the tower and cannot leave until someone else steps in it. If that happens, the first of the two to exit the tower is free to leave while the other one must stay inside. Leaving the tower only requires not standing inside the structure, thus Toyohiro could hang on the side of Super Fly while Josuke was trapped. If the victim attempts to escape it, he or she will be covered in steel to restrict his or her movements. It is possible the victim could be perpetually covered if they do not pull themselves back in time and Toyohiro claims that any would-be escapee will be absorbed into the tower. Damage Reflection To protect itself, Super Fly also absorbs and reflects any damage done to its structure.Chapter 400, Who Wants to Live in a Transmission Tower? (3) If attacked anywhere, be it one of the pillars or a cable belonging to it, the tower absorbs and redirects the energy of the aggression back to the direction it came from. A Stand's punch can be reflected in the form of a metal copy of the Stand bursting out of the damaged zone and retaliating against the aggressor, but generally, the damage is reflected in the form of energy blasts. Any foreign object inserted inside the tower is also violently ejected. Furthermore, if the energy blasts touch the tower again, they simply rebound against it until it hits someone or the energy escapes.Chapter 402, Who Wants to Live in a Transmission Tower? (5) Toyohiro takes advantage of this ability offensively: by damaging the tower at specific angles, he can direct the repelled force toward an enemy as a ricocheted attack. Through this method, he was able to pin Mikitaka Hazekura to a beam by hammering in screws, which were then repelled back out and into Mikitaka, or make scratches on the structure which fired back toward Josuke and hit him after several rebounds. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} Gallery Manga= Super_Fly.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Josuke caught by Superfly manga.png|Josuke caught by Super Fly. Redirection_of_Attacks.jpg|Redirection of Attack. Superfly full Layout.png|Toyohiro's setup and Super Fly's layout. SuperflyShotsManga.png|Toyohiro using the redirected scratch-shots to attack Josuke. |-| Anime= Superfly Stand energy.png|Super Fly's Stand energy. Josuke caught by Superfly.png|Josuke caught by Super Fly. Toyohiro's setup.png|Toyohiro's setup on the tower. Josuke and Okuyasu toilet water.png|The tower spraying Josuke and Okuyasu with toilet water. Josuke and Okuyasu punch Superfly.png|Super Fly being punched by Josuke and Okuyasu. Superfly damaged.png|Super Fly damaged from their attacks. Fake Hand attacks Okuyasu.png|Reflecting a replica of The Hand back at Okuyasu. Super Fly Stats.png|Super Fly's stats. |-| Sketches= Superfly1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Bound Stands Category:Tool Stands